Pain In The Back
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: Gojyo wants Hakkai to himself, so he pays Goku to render him inmobile and pays him to do so. But will Hakkai really fall prey to Gojyo's attempts? [hinted58]


**Pain In The Back**

**Chapter 1**

**Hakkai's Point Of View**

**A/N:** I felt I should obey Mif-Chan and actually write a happy 58 fic for once. I got this idea partly from my friend Sammy and partly from an image in my head. Yay. Whoa, I just got a KenTen idea right now too. AWESOME. Whoa, I just got a Souji x Hijikata, (Peacemaker Kurogane), idea as well. I rock. 

**-o-**

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhgh!" Gojyo whined loudly. It sounded more like a dying cat, or in this case, kappa. " Hakkaiiiiiii..." He groaned, pushing his head into the pillow. 

" What is it?" I asked quietly, hoping he'd lower his voice as well. 

" It hurrrrrrrts." He whined. The whining was fine, just as long as it wasn't so loud." Baby, massage me or something." 

" I don't think a massage will help much." I noted. " Goku hit you pretty hard." I caressed the indent of his spine, making him both shiver and hiss in pain. A majority of his back was red, mostly from it being sore. 

" Fucking little brat..." Gojyo tightened his fist that lay limp over the side of the bed. 

If Gojyo told you the story of what happened, you'd probably end up with some dragged on sad story about him being the victim. 

Gojyo said something about him and Sanzo and Goku hit Gojyo in the back with his nyou-byou. That's the short version at least. I don't remember exactly what Gojyo said, because I was in the kitchen, I was making lunch, but I ended up making ice packs. 

I put another homemade ice pack on Gojyo's back and rubbed where the pain was as I put the ice pack on the center of the pain. 

" Ahh, that feels good." Gojyo said soothingly. I smiled, at least he wasn't yelping like a dying animal anymore. 

" Maybe I should get you some painkillers?" I asked, about to stand up. Gojyo took my arm and reached down for my hand. 

" I don't need any." Gojyo smiled. " That's for like, massive hang overs. Not for a little bruise." He grinned, as if he was saying, 'I-Am-The-Almighty-Gojyo'. 

I smirked, " The way you were yelping and whining for me like that, that didn't sound like a little bruise." 

" Oh come on, I was just putting on a show." Gojyo lied, rolling his eyes. 

" You almost cried." I said blankly. 

Gojyo blinked, and his eyebrows knitted together, " I yawned." 

" Right as Goku's nyou-byou rammed itself into your spine, you yawned." I said, in a practical tone. 

" Yeah, I was tired." Gojyo shrugged. 

" And I'm tired of making icepacks." I smiled, " Speaking of which, I like how you can even seem manly when you're lying on your stomach with a plastic bag filled with ice is on your back." 

" It's sexy isn't it?" Gojyo grinned, shaking his bottom at me. I laughed and smacked it lightly. 

" Or maybe you paid Goku to hit you so you could flirt with me." I smiled. 

" Maybe I did." He shrugged, squeezing my hand affectionately. 

" If he did, he must have loved knocking the wind out of you and getting paid to do it." I chuckled. 

" I get off on pain." Gojyo said quickly. 

" Does that make you a prostitute?" I asked. 

Gojyo blinked at me, and thought for a second, " No, cause I paid him to get me off-" 

I finished his sentence, " So that makes Goku a prostitute." 

" Yeah, I guess." Gojyo scratched his head with his free hand. " My back is going numb." 

" You don't really need an ice pack to begin with." I said, taking the bag off of his back and putting it on the ground next to me. " You're such a drama queen, err, king." 

" I am not." Gojyo whined, kicking his feet against the metal backboard of the bed. " I am not." He looked at me with his crimson eyes and smiled, " I guess, I am kinda happy it happened." 

" Why?" I asked. 

" 'Cause now it's kinda like you're my slave." Gojyo laughed. 

" You having a slave," I started, " It scares me." 

" Kiss me." Gojyo smiled. 

" W-what?" I shuttered. 

" Come on, _slave_." Gojyo grinned, " Show me what you've got." 

" I don't know if I should. Would you pay me?" I asked, one of my eyebrows perking up. 

" No, that'd make you a prostitute." Gojyo said. 

" Oh, I guess I'll disobey you and not kiss you then." I said, letting go of his hand and taking the ice pack to the kitchen. 

" Bad slaves get spankings!" Gojyo yelled to me. 

" I'll take the spankings!" I yelled back. 

It was quiet for a minute, and Gojyo pushed his head onto the pillow, starting to whine again. " I shouldn't have paid him to hit me...that monkey is a pain in the neck, err, back." 

**-o-**

**A/N:** Yaaaaaaay. I wrote a happy fic. Lemme see your tootsie roll! 


End file.
